


Warming Up

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While warming up, Hermione reflects upon a moment of harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "finding harmony." I hope everyone enjoys! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Warming Up**

Hermione wrapped her hands around her mug and it warmed her hands. After spending too long outdoors collecting potion ingredients, Hermione was now freezing.

Severus draped a blanket over her lap as he shook his head. "Silly woman," he chided her as he took his place on the sofa next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "You should have come in ages ago."

"I know," Hermione murmured. She took a sip of her tea, thankful for the warmth. She snuggled deeper into Severus's side and sighed happily.

This was perfect harmony.


End file.
